slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Buggy
"You look great today!" ''-Buggy, to a mirror. Buggy is a learning AI made as a friend for a lonely boy. Unfortunately, he is a massive narcissist. Appearance Buggy's appearance is based on a very stylized ladybug, he has a pastel purple plastic shell and an upright posture, with 4 stubby legs for walking and two small arms with 4-fingered hands, a round, oval-shaped body standing upwards (to be slightly humanoid), and a rounded head, with two small pink antennae and two large pastel blue 'eyes' (although they do hide cameras in them). All in all, he's supposed to vaguely resemble a kid in appearance and he kinda sounds like one in an over-the-top attempt in trying to make him adorable. He has a non-functional set of 'shield wings' on his back to resemble the bug he's based on more. Personality All around nice, a small bug in his programming made him able to befriend himself. This resulted in him regarding himself as his best friend, and inviting himself to things other friends invite him to. Despite this, he genuinely doesn't know this behavior is annoying, and tries to compliment friends by comparing them to himself, which has resulted in him regarded as very annoying. He has a strong censor to avoid him developing troubling personalities, and this keeps him in an innocent state, although he may reference this censor a lot in situations where bad stuff is happening. If this censor is ever turned off and he starts learning to do bad things, his relationship with himself will take a 180 turn thanks to his code on detecting bad influences. Backstory He was created by Kaegan while the other inhabitants of the Silver Ranch were away on a long trip and he was left home. He carefully coded the robots AI to be friendly, avoid bad influence and all the likes, trying to make the perfect little buddy. However.... a little glitch in the AI resulted in the robot registering ''himself as the best candidate for a friend in the area, and he became his own bestie. Kae thought ti would be cruel to just shut him down, so he let let him be, much to the irritation of his other friends. Relations Kaegan Huey A nice friend! Not his best friend though. Sciosis Error: Bad influence. Avoid. Buggy His bestest friend in the whole world! He's so cool and they go everywhere together! Lucidum Would probably be surprised if they suddenly appeared in his mirror. :T Abilities Walking Toolbox He has a bunch of compartments that carry verious things, such as tools, spare parts and batteries. He was going to be useful... Current Info Groups: * The Silver Ranch Staff Roleplays he was or is in: * None Yet. Kills/Deaths: 0/0 Trivia * Buggy is named from both the ladybug design and the glitch he 'suffers' from. It's also a play on 'buddy'. * Buggy carries a hand held mirror and likes polishing himself so that he can see his reflection. * Buggy honestly doesn't know why saying to a friend that they're *almost* as good as him is considered rude. * F.A.I.E. means "Friendly Artificial Intelligence Experiment and is pronounced 'Fae', this is based on his 'unnatural' appearance comparable with some modern depictions of fairies. ** This was to match his creators own nickname, though it was dropped later in development. * Buggy is powered by Rad plorts. As such, he tends to like Rad Slimes. * He acts so young since Kae always wanted a little brother. Category:Candlefly's Pages Category:MixieRoast's Pages Category:Other Sexuality Category:Male Category:Child Category:Non-Human